


Welcome to Hell, We Have Cookies

by Thefiretailedweasel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, I'm not funny, Implied Smut, M/M, Multi, Sexual Humor, Why Did I Write This?, god theres too many people in nct, hendery wants to be just like ten when he grows up, messy highschool chatroom fic, ten is a thot, too many meme references dear lord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefiretailedweasel/pseuds/Thefiretailedweasel
Summary: Repurposing an old svt chatfic into an nct one lmao





	Welcome to Hell, We Have Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an introduction

 

 Usernames guide (screenshot if it helps lol)

 

**Strony:** Taeil

**tytrack:** Taeyong

**Auntie:** Doyoung'

**dad?:** Jaehyun

**ohdaddy:** Johnny

**number10hoe:** Ten

**longassride:** Mark

**otakuprince:** Yuta

**no.:** Winwin

**Kunt:** Kun

**Junguwu:** Jungwoo

**AAAAAAAA:** Lucas

**gang-gang:** Yangyang

**X.D.J:** Xiaojun

**Henessy:** Hendery

**the frickin sun:** Haechan

**jenope:** Jeno

**coffeeaddict:** Jaemin

**no but younger:** Renjun

**dolphin:** Chenle

**taemins_son:** Jisung


End file.
